Muscle Man VS Swiper: Swiper strikes back
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Swiper returns and vows revenge on Muscle Man. So he kidnaps Starla, so Muscle Man has to save Starla and beat up bad guys. Last story of 2014.


**Hey guys with the last story of 2014. If you remember my story don't swipe from Muscle Man welcome to the sequel. I don't own Regular Show, Dora the Explorer or any other character you're about to see here enjoy.**

It's a sunny in Twin Peeks Muscle Man was in his car driving to Starla's apartment. When he arrives at the building he uses the key that Starla gave him after they got engaged, but when he got to Starla's apartment he sees the place is trashed and a brown window.

"Starla?" Muscle Man wonders than he sees a tape on the table that's labeled play me. Muscle Man places the the tape in the VCR. He sees Swiper on the TV breaking into Starla's apartment and sees that Starla was in the shower, she screams and then there was static. They were in a old lab, and Swiper looks at the camera.

"Hello Mitch!" said Swiper and snickered. "I'm here with Starla and why? Here's the reason after what happened after I ruined your lunch and beated me up, I decided to do payback and take your girl."

"Mitch help me!" Starla cried out.

"Shut up! I decided to keep Starla instead of keeping her." said Swiper. "If you love her then come and get her." The video ends in static and Muscle Man was furious.

* * *

><p>Muscle Man runs to his car and Cerise Hood was eating hot wings. "Not now! Starla is kidnapped!" Muscle Man exclaimed.<p>

"Actually I know where that fox went follow me!" said Cerise.

* * *

><p>Muscle Man and Cerise are in front of a dark castle. Then a Wendigo creature tackles Cerise instead of Muscle Man. "Nice knowing you!" said Muscle Man. He kicks down the door and sees other villains.<p>

"I'm Flim!"

"I'm Flam!"

Muscle Man grabs Flim and Flam but the necks and throws them out the window. "I'm your worst nightmare!" Muscle Man shouted. He climbed up the stairs and sees Ronan the Accuser.

"I won't recall killing you." said Ronan. Ronan walks towards Muscle a Man but He takes his shirt off and starts flexing his pecs. Ronan becomes blind from the glowing pecs and falls down gets impaled by a spear.

Muscle Man runs upstairs and sees Gothal, Yokai, and Hans in the way, so Muscle Man gets ready to fight but Turbo tackles him. "Turbotastic!" Turbo shouted. Then the four Disney villains ganged up on Muscle Man and started beating him up. Then Muscle Man breaks free and beats up Yokai and smashes the mask. Then he threw Turbo at Gothal and they both fell to the bottom to their deaths.

Muscle Man punches Hans in the face and knocks him out. Muscle Man runs upstairs and encounters Sideshow Bob and Scarlett (not your OC Jake). "Oh Muscle Man you will not be missed." said Scarlett (TDPI) and aims a gun at Muscle Man. But Muscle Man takes out a bottle of hit sauce squirts it at Scarlett's eyes blinding her.

"Oh Muscle Man. Parting is such sweet sorrow." said Sideshow Bob and walks towards Muscle Man but steps on a rake and falls down. Muscle Man laughs and runs upstairs.

Then Muscle Man sees Killer Croc and he can smell his foul breath. "Uh gross! It makes me wanna barf!" Muscle Man shouted.

"Looks like I found the main course!" Killer Croc said with a Southern accent. He charges at Muscle Man but he punches Killer Croc in the face and falls down the stairs.

Then Erine the Giant Chicken from Family guy charges at Muscle Man, but Muscle Man punches the giant chicken in the chicken balls and falls down the stairs. When Muscle Man climbs another flight of stairs and gets ambushed by a Strawberry Shortcake character but not from the series itself.

"Get ready to eat some Bitch Pudding!" Bitch Pudding shouted. She beats up Muscle Man and shouts blam. "You momma liked it when she ate it out of my butthole!"

Muscle Man felt his inner rage building inside of him and starts beating up Bitch Pudding merciless, and when she was all beaten up he lifts Bitch Pudding. "My mom was a saint!" Muscle Man throws Bitch Pudding towards the ground to her death.

Muscle Man climbs up the stairs and sees Trixie from My little Pony. "Behold the great and powerful Trixie of Equestria!" said Trixie.

"Here's my magic trick!" Muscle Man replied and dragged Trixie's face to his butt and farted in her face.

"My eyes are burning! What have you been eating!?" Trixie shouted in pain.

Muscle Man runs away and replies. "Extra Buffalo wings from Wing Kingdom!"

Muscle Man reaches to another floor and sees the Juggernaut from X-Men. "I'm the Juggernaut!" He shouted but Muscle Man dodges the mutant and falls down the stairs.

Then the Wicked Witch of the West appears with a puff of smoke. "You'll never make it out alive!" She shouted. Then Muscle Man sneezed on her the Wicked Witch of the West and started to melt.

Muscle Man is at the final door and then a being with grey skin white crystals on his body some of it was facial hair and some of it was for combat. "Who are you?" Muscle Man asked.

"I am Doomsday, the one who killed Superman and the Ultimate life form." Doomsday answered.

"I thought was Shadow the Hedgehog?" Muscle Man asked.

"What do you mean? I have here before Shadow came along." said Doomsday.

"I heard that Blackwargreymon said that he was better than you and called you a pussy." said Muscle Man.

"No one calls Doomsday a pussy!" Doomsday jumps down and land son Turbo dusting himself off and kills him and heads for the door.

* * *

><p>Cerise was dusting herself off when that Wendigo attack and walks towards the door only to be rammed by a outraged Doomsday and runs off. When the door closes it reveals that she has bruises and a black eye. "Ow." said Cerise.<p>

* * *

><p>Muscle Man breaks down the door only to see Starla tied up to a chair and Swiper clapping sarcastically. "Welcome Muscle Man. I see that you got pass my guards." said Swiper.<p>

"I see that you're fully healed." said Muscle Man.

"Yes but I never got you out of my head. So I decided to take your girlfriend and hold her hostage." said Swiper.

"So you decided to take my fiancé. Not cool bro." said Muscle Man and cracks his knuckles. He tackles Swiper and started beating up Swiper. But Swiper kicks Muscle Man in the nuts and rolls over and beats up Muscle Man.

"I had to eat my food through a straw!"

Gives Muscle Man the left hook.

"I couldn't get into my fox hole!"

Gives Muscle Man the right hook.

"And this is for this is for ruining my life!" Swiper shouted and punched Muscle Man in the face. But Muscle Man grabs his face and twisted it.

"You're the worst villain ever! Like that witch from Scrooge McDuck!" said Muscle Man and unleashed his rage started beating the living daylights out of Swiper. Then deliver one final punch and knocks him out.

"Oh Mitch! You came to save me!" Starla cheered. Muscle Man untied Starla and they hugged.

"My love for you makes me strong and I will fight for you." said Muscle Man.

"He was gonna do things to me. But I knew you would come." said Starla.

"Well Cerise lead me here then got attacked by a Wendigo." said Muscle Man.

"You're my hero Mitch." said Starla. "Hey you wanna do what Peter and Lois do on Lois' dad?"

"I love that idea." said Muscle Man. They started making out and layer on Swiper. (Just picture it like what happened at the end of the family guy episode you know the one where Lois becomes a model)

Swiper was regaining conscious and sees what Muscle Man and Starla are doing. "Aw gross!" He shouted and Muscle Man grabbed a hammer and whacks Swiper with it.

When Cerise Hood comes upstairs and walks into the lab and walks backwards and falls down the stairs. "I'm gonna kill Muscle Man." said Cerise.

Back in the lab Muscle Man and Starla walked downstairs to see Cerise on the floor badly injured. "Should call someone?" Starla asked.

"Yes." said Cerise.

"Paging Dr. Hottie." said Starla. Then Muscle Man and Starla started making out.

Then the paramedics take Swiper downstairs along with Cerise. "Don't worry they'll send you flowers." said the paramedic.

Muscle Man and Starla continued to make out after the paramedics leave. "I love you Mitch." said Starla.

"So do I babe!" Muscle Man replied and continued to make out.

**I had a idea for this sequel a month after I published don't swipe from Muscle Man. Anyway stay tuned because in the new year Mordecai and Rigby will get their just desserts from another group of teens. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
